


Adam Lambert. 40 years later.

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farewell concert of Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam Lambert. 40 years later.

I am Adam Lambert. I am 70 years old. And today I'm going to give my farewell concert. Despite his age, I look like I'm always fine, I do not have any wrinkles. But I'm still nervous before going on stage. Deep breath. I go out. Everything has come together. In the hall a crowd of my loyal fans - many of them have been under 60, but the grandmothers still can set the heat. Everything in me! I'm standing in the middle of the scene... I sing all the most recognized songs in my entire career... I can hear the cries of "I love you, Adam..." I am pleased to hear that...

And then the scene runs a little girl with leaf in his hand...  
-Urgent... I need an autograph for my sick grandmother... it is very bad... I'm afraid to be late!  
\- Of course, the child... - I undersign. Girl goes rather run away... It is in such a hurry that he did not say his name... I pondered her words...  
I AM AFRAID late ...  
At this point I looked at Tommy. I seem to have missed the best of everything in your life... and here he is without a contract with me struck up a song that I've never played live. Yes ... Can't let you go... I sang it, and the last chords have swept the tears ...  
Glamberts wept with me and wiped the tears hankies... I have begun to flow ink, but I did not care about a little thing... I walked over to Tommy and kissed him... Though, it was not even a kiss and a light touch of lips.  
\- I'm sorry. I was late for forty years. - I said through tears. - I promise to be with you until the end...


End file.
